


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Thunder and Lightning

by Latenightwrite



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightwrite/pseuds/Latenightwrite
Summary: This is actually a comic I wrote when I was super little that I never finished(although there have been some changes like Feli being a Litten instead of a Meowth and a couple other characters like Alice and Breezy.) I guess this is a way of completing my magnum opus since I don't want to redraw everything.Anyway, maybe someone will have a good laugh at this. Alright, here's the start of the comic put into words:The Raikou stalked forwards, his head low and teeth bared. Absol tried to stand but was sent straight back down by a mighty Last Resort."You fool," Raikou hissed, his voice barely audible over the thunder and rain. "You should have never tried to stop us."





	1. Chapter 1

A light rain sprinkled down on the open field where an unconscious Cubone laid. She was twitching and twisting in her sleep as a nightmare racked her body. Water collected on her skull and slid down the sides. One drop went up her nose which woke her up.  
Groggily, she opened her eyes and laid still. It hadn't yet occurred to her that she wasn't where she had fallen asleep that night. Instead, she watching a drop of water slowly slide down a blade of grass as a ladybug struggled to find shelter. Then it hit her.  
She sat up and looked around, panic taking control of her body as she did. She stood up and rocked back and forth on short, unsteady legs.  
They weren't her legs- she had been tall. She dropped her bone in surprise when she looked her body over.  
"W-what?" she asked no one in particular, feeling the skull that protected her head. "I..." She looked for a clue as to where she was, anxiety filling every inch of her body.  
Where she lived, there weren't any fields. There was only roads, buildings, and smog, not long grass, trees, and bugs.  
With a sigh, she took an experimental step. She rocked but stabilized rather quickly. Without much of an idea of what to do, she decided to see what was beyond the field and through the band of trees that surrounded it. She plucked the bone off the ground and set off.  
She hadn't gotten very far when a voice called down to her from a tall pine tree.  
"Hey, what are you doing out in the rain?" a male voice asked. She looked up to see a black and red cat Pokemon she recognized as a Litten looking down at her as it tried to relax on a branch.  
"I-I don't even know where I am," she said, shaking slightly. The Litten jumped down from his spot and approached her.  
"What's your name, Cubone?" he asked, sniffing her.  
"Alexa," she said, clutching her bone defensively. The Litten leaned away and looked at Alexa, a puzzled look on his face.  
"Odd, you don't smell like a human....did you have a trainer? If so, they might have released you."  
"N-no, I've never had a trainer." The Litten titled his head.  
"How strange. Well, Alexa," he said before smiling reassuringly and straightening his head, "I'm Feli. You can stay with me and my friends until you figure out what happened." Alexa relaxed and blinked slowly.  
"Really?" she asked hopefully.  
"Of course! We know what it's like to be abandoned and how scary it is when you don't know what's going on." Feli turned around, his tail high, and began to walk away. "Follow me, Alexa!" Alexa did as she was told and followed him into the woods.  
It could have been risky and if she had been less desperate, she probably would have ran as fast as she could away. But Alexa had to trust a total stranger seeing as she had no idea where she was- and not even in her own body to top it off.  
'This Feli...seems nice,' she thought as she followed the Fire Type deeper into the forest. 'I just have to figure out what's going on...then...then I can leave.'


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa panted as she hauled herself over a fallen tree. She pondered whether Feli was actually leading her somewhere or if she was being lead on.  
"But he's not human," she muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the log and dropping to the ground, "I have nothing worth while for him." Feli stopped and turned to look at Alexa.  
"Come on, not much longer!" he called before disappearing into a patch of tall grass. Alexa sighed and started off after Feli. She clutched her bone a little tighter as she entered the grass, scared she might run into another Pokemon. Although she was a Pokemon, the fear hadn't dissipated from when she was human.  
Alexa flinched as she fell face first into the ground thanks to her foot getting stuck in the grass. "We're here!" Feli said, burning the grass around her foot using Ember. Alexa sat up to see a tree with a split int the trunk that lead down into the ground.  
"Where are we?" Alexa asked. Feli swished his tail and approached the tree.  
"My home," he said, "Dandelion, Lynx, we have a new friend!" There was rustling sound before a Poochyena and a Shinx emerged from the split.  
"Hi, I'm Lynx," the Shinx said, scratching an itch behind her ear.  
"I'm Dandelion, but you probably already guessed that," the sleek-furred Dark Type said softly. Alexa gulped down the lump in her throat.  
"I'm Alexa, nice to meet you."  
"So you got sacked, too, huh?" Lynx asked, sympathy clouding her eyes.  
"No, I just...don't remember anything other than my name," Alexa explained. Of course she left out the being human part, the Pokemon would think she was insane.  
"How awful," Dandelion said. "Come on, it's wet out here and cold." Dandelion and Lynx disappeared back into the tree. Just before he went in, Feli turned to Alexa.  
"It's bigger than it looks, let's go," he said with a flick of the tail and went into the tree. Alexa followed him and to her surprise, the tree lead into the ground. She continued down the tunnel and gasped when it opened up into a large room.  
On one side there were three piles of leaves that were lined with feathers, in the center was a neatly organized pile of berries, and on the other side were sharpened sticks, stones, and seeds all mixed together in a pile.  
Curious, Alexa went over to the pile of miscellaneous items and pulled out a seed to inspect it.  
"That's a Blast Seed," Dandelion explained as if she'd read Alexa's mind.  
"A what?" Alexa asked, setting the seed down.  
"You eat it and it explodes," Dandelion elaborated, continuing to take apart a nest. Once she'd gotten about half of the nest in to a pile, she sorted it to make a smaller nest. "You can sleep here tonight and tomorrow we can make you your own nest."  
"Less about nests, more about food," Feli said, strutting over to the pile of berries. Lynx and Dandelion followed him and they began to eat. Alexa watched silently, desperately trying to ignore the gnawing hunger in her stomach. Feli looked up, licking his lips, and gestured for her to come over. "Help yourself, Alexa." She didn't hesitate and took a Pecha Berry as soon as she got over to the pile. She scarfed it down and went back for another.  
'These have never tasted so good before,' Alexa thought to herself as she took a bite of an Oran Berry. 'I must just be hungry.'

Alexa laid in the dark, listening to the light breathing of the Pokemon around her. She rolled over and closed her eyes, begging sleep to take her away. It wasn't a dream but she wished it all was.  
She wished that if she fell asleep, she'd be back home in her bed, waking up to the normal shouting of a street fight or the honking of cars. She wished she would be up and feeding her Chikorita, saying hello to her mom or dad, anything. Alexa would have given anything to walk Typhlosion or Sylveon, a chore she had hated since she was always stopped so strangers could "ooh" and "aww" over the two. Honestly, she would have given anything for those strangers to stop her on her walks again.  
Alexa wanted to go home. She wanted her family back.  
Alexa sniffled and curled up, letting her tears fall freely and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexa, get up," Lynx said, nudging the Cubone as she did. Alexa groaned and sat up. She blinked the tiredness out if her eyes and yawned before stretching.  
"What's going on?" Alexa asked. Lynx's tail wagged slightly.  
"We're going to Treasure Town to shop and you're coming along."  
"Treasure Town?" Lynx nodded.  
"It's a place where Pokemon sell, buy, bank, really anything you could imagine," she explained.  
"Bank?" Alexa asked, tilting her head. Lynx shot her a weird look.  
"Yeah, do you not have Poke' where you come from?"  
"O-oh, of course!" Alexa stuttered.  
'So Pokemon use that as currency, too,' she thought to herself as Lynx turned and disappeared into the tunnel that lead up to the open. Alexa got up and dusted off the leaves that clung to her body before going over to Dandelion who was rummaging around in the item pile.  
"Feli's outside," she said without looking up, "I'll join you guys in a second. I just need to find something."  
"Okay," Alexa said. She climbed up the tunnel and blinked as light assaulted her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see Feli was talking with Lynx. He had satchel hanging from his shoulders, much to Alexa's confusion. Feli turned to her.  
"Oh, hi Alexa! Sleep well?"  
"I guess," Alexa replied, walking over to him and Lynx. Feli nodded happily.  
"That's good. Ready to see Treasure Town?"  
"Sure."  
"As soon as Dandelion's done doing what she's doing, we'll go." As if on cue, Dandelion came up from the den with a large book in her mouth.  
"What's the encyclopedia for?" Lynx asked. Dandelion came over and gave the book to Feli who placed it in the satchel.  
"You never know," Dandelion said. Lynx rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, let's go." Alexa nodded and followed the other Pokemon through the woods.

"Almost there," Feli sang out as the group continued on. Alexa nodded, although she was sure it went unnoticed.  
Suddenly, a tiny Rockruff burst out of the undergrowth. It was panting and whimpering as it tried desperately to force its badly damaged body forwards.  
"Are you okay?" Dandelion asked, approaching the trembling puppy Pokemon.  
"M-my sister," he yelped, "Pansage still has my sister!"  
"Calm down," Lynx comforted the tiny pup.  
"It'll be okay, what's your name?" Feli asked.  
"B-Breezy..."  
"Well Breezy, we'll get your sister back."  
"Really?" Breezy asked, his eyes wide with hope.  
"Of course," Alexa said. She was full of sympathy for the Rockruff.  
She had, after all, just lost her own family.  
"Alexa's right! Where's Pansage and your sister now?"  
"Probably still in the Twisted Woods," Breezy said. "Alice and I were collecting apples for our mom when Pansage attacked us." Feli turned to Lynx, Dandelion, and Alexa and gave a nod.  
"Then it's off to Twisted Woods!" he exclaimed.  
"You head off to Treasure Town and we'll bring Alice there," Alexa said.  
"Eat this first, little one," Dandelion said as she pulled an Oran Berry out of Feli's bag and handed it to Breezy. He gulped it down and shuddered as the berry gave him strength.  
"Thank you so much!" he said before running off.  
"Let's go," Feli said, starting off in the direction Breezy had come from. Alexa clutched her bone tightly and her eyes narrowed as she followed Feli and his friends.  
She had no idea why she was so mad. Maybe it was because of how helpless Breezy had seemed or the idea of Pansage attacking the young boy and his sister for seemingly no reason.  
"So what is Twisted Woods?" Alexa asked, trying to distract herself from the rage bubbling inside her.  
"A dungeon popular for the apples it possesses," Dandelion answered, "if I had to guess, Pansage made a home there and was angered when it saw those Rockruffs collecting its food."  
"Attacking kids is a low move, though," Lynx said.  
"Despicable," Feli chimed in. Alexa did agree, but a question still lingered in her mind.  
"A dungeon?" she backtracked. Dandelion hummed.  
"Rough Pokemon who don't do well around others usually make their homes in a spot where they can fight till their hearts' content. These places are called dungeons and they can be made up of all different types of Pokemon or all the same. Despite the name, Twisted Woods is mostly home to Bug Types so I wonder why a Pansage would be there."  
"You mentioned the apples," Alexa said, "do they have something to do with it?" Dandelion hummed again.  
"That makes sense, Grass Types are especially fond of apples," she said.  
Alexa didn't respond. She let herself get lost in her thoughts as she followed Feli.

"Here we are," Lynx said as the group approached a a large grove of trees that were twisted around each other.  
'That explains the name,' Alexa thought to herself.  
"Let's go," Feli said, his tail twitching. The three Pokemon walked in together, leaving Alexa staring at the entrance of the dungeon.  
Was she ready for this?  
"Alexa, come on!" Lynx shouted. Alexa snapped back to reality, took a deep breath, gripped her bone as tight as she could, and walked in.  
She would have to figure out how to fight sooner than she would have liked.

**Author's Note:**

> About seven-year-old me's handwriting is really hard to decode and so is her spelling. I remember being so proud of sounding out "Aggron" even though I ended up spelling it with only one g.


End file.
